


【手冢国光乙女向】Pocky Game

by ScarLynn



Series: 网球王子乙女向 [2]
Category: (加油!) 网球王子 | (Go for it!) Prince of Tennis (Live Action TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarLynn/pseuds/ScarLynn
Summary: *慎入*原创女主：千寻耐*人物属于许斐刚，OOC属于我
Series: 网球王子乙女向 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678504
Kudos: 1





	【手冢国光乙女向】Pocky Game

|“这轮我是国王！”

|“那么——”

|“7号和10号，pocky game。”

|围在圆桌上的人们看了一眼自己手中的扑克牌，一些人似乎是松了一口气。

|“七号。”手冢国光指间夹着写有7的扑克牌，万年不变的冰山扑克脸毫无变化。

|“十号在哪里？”知道了7号是谁，众人四处张望，试图从每个人手中背向自己的扑克牌中透视出号码是10的扑克牌。

|“你们在找十号吗？”在众人四处张望时，一位女生就这么突然发话，“我是。请问，要做什么？”

|“千寻 耐同学，这局的惩罚是与七号手冢 国光同学进行Pocky Game。”抽到国王的同学微微一笑，道。

|手冢国光……吗。

|千寻耐轻晃头，强迫自己不在想这些乱七八糟的东西。同时，手冢国光不着痕迹的挑了一下眉又恢复原来的样子。

|千寻耐……啊。

|也不知何时，两人之间多出了一根长pocky，一人轻咬着一端。

|随着横在两人间的pocky的缩短，两人之间的气氛也越加尴尬。

|终是吻上了。

|一吻终，千寻耐的内心十分凌乱。手冢国光于她而言是一位不可多得的好友，尽管自己的心中早已种下感情的种子，她仍希望这个游戏不要将他们的友谊破坏了。

|“这只是个游戏，对吧，手冢君。”千寻耐听到自己这样说。

|“……嗯。”她看到手冢国光似乎是犹豫了那么一秒，再应了下来。

2016.1.28

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> 店铺点文归档！


End file.
